A reason for his stupidness
by liveless-snow
Summary: dia itu genius dan pintar! tapi kenapa dia bisa mendapat julukan 4 angka diatas pas! Len X Miku fic
1. Chapter 1

==== A Reason For His Stupidness ====

==== Warning! =====

My abal-abal Pic, Miss. Typo yang bertebaran dan eksis dimana-mana. Titik,koma,tanda seru dan tanda-tanda lainnya yang tidak beraturan, sangat tidak sesuai dengan EYD

Please give me review, terima saran dan lain-lain lastly happy reading.

Another Fic gaje from ane...

==== A Reason For His Stupidness ====

Miku POV

Perkenalkan semuanya namaku Hatsune Miku, aku salah satu dari 3 orang terpintar diVoca High memiliki rambut twintail dengan warna rambutku yaitu hijau tosca. Hobyku adalah bermain dengan Len Kagamine, My childhood friend dan juga Crushku. Well banyak orang yang tidak menyukai hubungan kami ini, karena sikap Len yang sembarangan.  
Well Len itu sebenarnya genius atau bisa aku bisa bilang kalau dia itu seorang Prodigy, dulu saat masih SD saja dia sudah mampu mengerjakan soal-soal anak kelas 1 SMA, Super sekali bukan?

Tapi saat ini disaat dia sudah mencapai Kelas 2 SMA dia malah jauh berubah, dia dikenal dengan 4 angka diatas angka Pas, dia mendapatkan julukan itu karena tiap test nilai yang dia biasanya dapatkan selalu 4 angka diatas batas minimal, contoh jika dalam test minimal butuh nilai 74 untuk lulus, dia akan mendapat nilai antara 75-78, dan salah satu ciri khas yang biasa dia lakukan sebelum test adalah menanyakan " Bu nilai minimal biar gak remed berapa ?"

Karena itulah banyak yang tidak rela kalau aku menyukai diriya, well mungkin semua orang akan menghinaku karena sikapku yang selalu membesar-besarkan teman tercintaku ini, well sebenarnya Rin Kagamine yang merupakan kawan dekatku pun kurang menyukai aku berteman dekat dengan adik kembarna itu. Sedikit peberitauan saja, Rin itu sangat membenci adiknya, aku juga tidak tau alasannya dia membenci orang seperti Len tapi yang namanya hati manusia kita gak bisa untuk memaksakan kehendak kita kan?.

Alasan aku masih mempercayai Len itu seorang genius itu bermula beberapa saat lalu, yap saat ulangan Fisika mendadak yang tidak biasanya dilakukan...

==== A Reason For His Stupidness ====

Hari itu adalah hari yang sangat melelahkan bagiku, karena kemarin aku baru saja pulang dari urusan keluarga diluar kota dan mau tak mau aku hanya bisa tidur didalam mobil, dan hanya menikmati 2 jam waktu diatas kasur sebelum akhirnya aku terpaksa dan dengan malasnya pergi kesekolah yang melelahkan.

Well aku adalah salah satu dari 3 orang terpintar disekolah ini, meskipun begitu aku bukan seorang genius seperti Kaito Shion maupun pekerja keras dan cepat tanggap seperti Rin Kagamine, aku hanya seorang manusia yang harus bekerja keras demi mencapai kepintaranku, well meskipun aku dikatakan sebagai 3 orang terpintar, nilaiku selalu pas-pasan untuk menempati rangking ketiga dalam test tiap 2 bulannya, Sedikit pemberitahuan disekolah kami ada test tiap 2 bulannya untuk menentukan overall rangking, Rangking pertama akan mendapatkan sejumlah uang dan peralatan sekolah seperti laptop dan buku-buku pelajaran, dan juara 2 akan mendapat hal sama kecuali laptopnya diganti dengan buku yang lebih banyak, sedangkan kalau bagi juara 3 hanya mendapatkan buku pelajaran gratis. Meskipun begitu bisa menjadi 3 besar pasti kita akan menjadi terkenal disekolah ini dan karena itulah 3 besar adalah kedudukan tertinggi disekolah ini.

Dan kau bisa bayangkan, kan ? jika seorang seperti ku mendapat nilai dibawa KKM?, well itulah yang akan terjadi kalau saat itu Len tidak membantuku.  
Aku hari itu sedang merasa malas sekali untuk melakukan hal-hal lainnya, hal yang kuinginkan saat itu adalah tidur, karena itu saat teman-temanku mengajakku ngobrol aku hanya...

" Hei Miku-chan! Gimana kabarmu Kok lemes amat ?" seoang wanita yang merupakan teman akrabku Megurine Luka, sang pencinta sashimi sekaligus model kelas kami dengan rambut pinknya itu dengan seenak jidatnya menggebrak mejaku

" Karena aku memang kecapekkan! Aku pengen tidur Luka " aku hanya bisa menjawab pertanyaan Luka dengan malas-malasan, serius aku sangat ingin tidur kumohon berhentilah menggangguku gerutuku dalam hati

" Ah kau ini, emang habis ngapain ? abis Smsan ama Kaito-kun semaleman ya ? "

" Luka! Ada beberapa hal yang sangat kubenci, salah satunya adalah menyebarkan gosip tentang hubunganku! Jadi meskipun kau temanku aku tidak bisa memaafkanmu kalau kau ngomong kayak gini sembarangan " Ujarku sambil menunjukan tatapan " Tunamu-Bakal-Kubuang".

" Hehehe, Gomen-gomen, tapi emangnya salah ya ? kabar-kabarnya Kaito-kun mau nembak kamu tuh ? "

" Nembak makek apa ? Shotgun,Macine-gun, atau Bazooka ? " Jawabku datar dan dingin

" Miku kau seram "

" Yap aku menyeramkan dan kalau kau tidak berhenti berbicara tentang orang itu aku akan membuang semua sashimi tuna yang kau bawa kesekolah Luka-chan! "

" Er... baiklah Miku gomen, gomen tapi tolong jangan siksa sashimi-ku tersayang ya " minta Luka dengan Puppy eyesnya, melihat Luka yang sangat moe-moe itu hanya orang berhati dingin saja yang akan menolaknya, meskipun begitu..

" Makanya jangan buat gosip kayak gitu " aku tetap saja menunjukan muka terdinginku, yang menyebabkan Luka jadi keringet dingin

" Oh Miku-chan! " ketika sedang enaknya menyiksa Luka suara pangeran kecilku terdengar dengan merdunya seperti sebuah alunan melodi yang sedang dimainkan seorang Pianis.

" Ada apa Len-kun! " Aku yang tadi lagi dalam mode males banget, langsung berdiri dengan semangatnya begitu menderngar suara Manis dari teman Shota-ku

" Tidak papa manggil doang "

" BUH... " Aku langsung menggembungkan diriku begitu mendengar kata-kata len selanjutnya

" Hahaha, gomen-gomen aku Cuma mau ngasih ini " Len memberikanku sebuah Minuman aneh yang berwarna seperti salah satu sayur kesukaanku! Yaitu Negi! Melihatnya pipiku yang menggembung langsung mengkerut kembali dan dengan sigapnya aku meyambar tempat minum yang dibawa oleh Len, dan dengan cepat aku meminumnya sampai habis...

" Miku kamu nafsuan amat sih minumnya! " Len hanya sweatdrop melihat keganasanku dalam meminum dan dalam waktu singkat minuman itu sudah sepenuhnya masuk kedalam perutku

" AH enak! Arigatou Len! Tau aja kamu aku perlu minuman penambah gizi " ucapku girang

" hahaha soalnya kemaren pas aku kerumah kamu buat ngerjain tugas, kata tetangga kamu, kamunya ada urusan keluarga, makanya tadi kupikir kamu bakal gak sekolah, untunglah aku bawa energizer lebih tadi "

" Oh energizer ya? Itu minuman apaan ? "

" Itu minuman penambah energi soalnya nanti aku ada kerja tambahan abis pulang sekolah, jadi aku bawa minuman itu buat jaga-jaga "

" Oh! " mulutku hanya membulat mendengar pernyataan Len, kadang Aku salut sama Len meskipun dia masih seumuranku dia sudah semangat untuk mencari uangnya sendiri,

" Araa Ini masih pagi udah pacaran aja, Len dan Miku " teman baikku menertawakan kami yang masih saling berpandangan satu sama lainnya

" ... " Blush kami berdua langsung saja memerah bergitu mendengar pernyataan Luka dan dengan gaya TsundereKu

" Itu bukan maksudku buat mesra-mesraan ama Len tau! " Well meskipun hatiku sangat gembira dengan kata-kata Luka, akupkan harus tetap menjaga imageku makanya mau tak mau aku harus tetap terlihat seperti ini.

" Ara Miku tsundere! " Kali ini Len yang menghinaku

" Apa! Aku gak tsundere! Pokoknya gak tsundere Shota! " Aku makin malu ketika Len malah ikutan menghina diriku,

" Hahahahaha " tawa Len dan Luka terdengar mengiringi suara bel masuk kelas kami saat itu aku masih belum menyadari kalau hari itu termasuk hari yang sangat sial untuk kehidupanku.

==== A Reason For His Stupidness ====

" Baiklah kita bakal ulangan mendadak! " Suara kiyoteru sensei guru fisikaku mengawali suara demo anak-anak kelasku

" Pak kok tiba-tiba gini ! kan belum pada belajar "

" Makanya belajar jangan pas mau ulangan aja !"

" Pak jiwa kami belum siap ! "

" Jiwa kalian yang belum siap, kalau bapakmah udah siap dari tadi emangnya bapak pikirin "

" Tapi pak! "

" Gak ada tapi-tapian, soalnya Cuma 5 kok, dan essay semua "

" Glek... "

" Yang masih mau protest silahkan keluar dan mendapatkan nilai 0 "

" ... " suara hening menghiasi kelas itu

" Baiklah apa ada pertanyaan ? " Kelas tetap hening sampai akhirnya suara shota yang berasal dari bangku disampngku itu terdengar

" Pak biar gak remedi nilanya berapa ? "

" Len lagikah ? nilai minimalnya 72, bapak kurangi karena test ini dadakan, dan ngomong-ngomong ini makek sistem salah minus "

" Maksudnya ? "

" kalau kalian sok-sokan ngerti dan manjang-manjangin penjelasan, bapak bakal kasih nilai minus kalau penjelasannya gaje dan gak pas "

" APA! "

" 72 ya ? pak apa ada pembedaan bobot soal ? "

" Oh ada tentu saja, nomor 1 dan 2 bernilai 10 poin, untuk 3 dan 4 bernilai 15 poin dan untuk nomor 5 berbobot 50poin "

" Oh gitu... " Ujar Len dengan santai, tetapi meskipun Len santai aku sama sekali tidak bisa santai karena aku sama sekali belum belajar, karena itulah aku tidak yakin akan keberhasilanku melewati test mendadak ini, dan karena itu saat soal dibagikan aku hanya berdoa agar ada hidayah yang bisa turun saat aku mengerjakan soal nanti...

Skip Time saat pengerjaan Test

Sial! Gua hancur soal macam apaan ini!

Itulah suara hati yang keluar dari hati terdalamku ketika soal-soal selesai dibagikan, soal ini sungguh nyiksa abis, gimana gak nyiksa? Soal 1-4 gampang tapi soal nomor 5 yang jadi soal kuncinya susah setengah mati, setelah mengalami pusing dan muntah-muntah secara gaib, aku hanya bisa terdiam melihat lembar soal yang kubaca sambil mengharapkan cahaya yang mungkin menunjukan jalan lain menuju keberhasilan.

" Srekkk! " yap seperti biasanya 30 menit setelah test dimulai Len dengan tenaga gaibnya yang entah darimana asalnya itu, sudah selesai mengerjakan soalnya dan ketika dia mengantarkan jawabannya dia dengan secara **tidak sengaja** " Menjatuhkan" sebuah keras kebawah kolong mejaku

" ... " ditatapi oleh teman-teman sekelasku mungkin sudah menjadi kebiasaan Len, karena itu saat ini dia dengan tenangnya lewat begitu saja kedepan kelas. Ketika kelas ribut seperti biasanya aku langsung mengambil kertas yang dijatuhkan Len dan betapa terkejutnya aku karena dikertas itu tertulis lengkap jawaban soal yang saat ini kukerjakan, aku yang saat itu galau dan stress langsung saja dengan tidak senonohnya menyalin kertas itu...

Aku percaya sama Len, itulah yang kupikirkan saat itu, karena itu aku yakin kalau dia tidak mungkin menjrumuskanku kan ?

==== A Reason For His Stupidness ====

hatsune 100 poin  
megurine 92 poin  
A 88 poin  
B 84 poin  
4-18. Student lain-lain 83-77 poin  
Kagamine 75 poin

Begitu melihat nilai yang ditempel didepan kelas aku sungguh tidak terima!  
Kenapa! Aku yang mencontek Len justru mendapat nilai 100 dan dia mendapat nilai 74, aku ingin membunuhnya! Kenapa? Kenapa dia bisa memberiku nilai sebesar itu tapi dia sendiri tidak mau untuk mendapatkannya, kenapa shota!

" Ah Miku memang super ya, nilainya perfect tuh " teman baikku Luka menyenggolku dengan seenaknya begitu selesai melihat nilai yang ditempelkan didepan kelas

" Diam kau! " aku tidak bisa menahan kemarahanku saat itu, aku ingin sekali mencekik Len dan bertanya kenapa dia bisa mendapat nilai seperti itu dan sepertinya kebencianku terhadap Len terasa oleh Luka karena dia perlahan ketakutan memandangku

" Miku apa kau tidak papa? "

" Diam! "

" Baiklah maaf... " Luka menjadi pucat akibat bentakanku dan diapun akhirnya mundur beberapa langkah, hari ini aku akan menghajarnya aku akan menghajarnya!

" Oh Len 4 angka diatas minimal lagi ya ? "

" Haha bakat dia itu langka banget ya ? hebat ada orang yang mampu bertahan digaris 4 angka tanpa remed sekalipun "

" Tapi apa gunanya kalau pas-pasan dan gak ada nilai lebih "

" Iya, iya haha heran aku kenapa Miku mau-mauan deket-deket ama Len, apa dia gak takut ketularan bodohnya ya ? "

" DIAM KALIAN SEMUA! " aku tidak tahan lagi, mendengar ucapan-ucapan temanku yang menjelek-jelekkan aku, tidak boleh ada yang meghina dan menyakiti Len selain aku, aku tidak akan memaafkan mereka yang menghina Len.

" Kalian semua tidak tahu alasan kenapa Len mendapatkan nilai pas-pasan kan ? "

" ... "

" Kalau kalian tidak tahu apa-apa, kalian tidak berhak menghina dia seperti itu! " teriakanku

mendiamkan kelas kami yang berisik barusan

" ... " aku akan membunuhnya, aku akan membuat dia mengatakan alasan kenapa dia berlaku

Bodoh seperti ini, aku akan membuat dia menyesal!

==== A Reason For His Stupidness ====

The Truth

" LEN! "

" Ada apa Miku ? gak usah teriak-teriak kenapa ? "

" Aku ingin menghajarmu bolehkan ? "

" Memangnya aku salah apa ? " Len yang masih tak merasa bersalah itu membuatku sangat kesal

karena itu dengan gerakan cepat aku menampar mukanya dengan tamparan yang sangat "Lembut"

Aku dapat melihat dia sangat terkejut dengan mata yang terbelalak, dia sangat tidak percaya kalau

dia baru saja ditampar olehku

" LEN NO BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! "

" Hei hei Miku sabar! Memang Len ngapain kamu ampek kamu kayak gini ? " Luka mencoba menahan badanku yang hendak melanjutkan untuk menghajar tubuh Shota Len itu.

" JAWAB PERTANYAANKU! KENAPA KAU BISA DAPAT NILAI 75! "

" Karena aku hanya bisa menjawab pertanyaan nomor 1,2 dan 5 " Len masih mengusap-usap pipinya yang barusan kutampar, meskipun dia masih terlihat shock, dia tetap saja mencoba untuk terlihat cool

" BOHONG! BOHONG! KAU ITU BISA MENGERJAKAN SEMUANYA TAPI KENAPA KAU HANYA MENGERJAKAN NOMOR 1,2 dan 5 "

" Hei, hei Miku kau tidak boleh begitu, untuk ukuran Len nilai segitu udah bagus " Luka yang niatannya mencoba menenangkanku malah membuatku tambah kesal.

" Kalau kau tidak mengerti masalahnya dia Luka! "

" Aku punya alasanku sendiri Miku, "

" Beritahu aku alasan itu ! "

" Dirumahku jam 10 pagi minggu ini nanti bakal gua jelasin semuanya sekalian kita ngerjain tugas biologi dirumahku "

" Baiklah kalau begitu, tapi aku akan menghajarmu lagi kalau alasanmu tidak menyenangkan " ujarku sambil mengepalkan tanganku...

Hari itu aku belum mengerti alasan Len melakukan hal ini, tetapi 2 hari lagi setelah hari ini dan besok aku akan mengerti alasan Len melakukan hal itu dan aku harap alasan itu bukanlah sebuah alasan yang buruk kuharap, aku bisa mengerti kenapa dia melakukan hal ini dan kuharap aku bisa mengembalikan dia seperti dulu lagi, seperti Len yang selalu kubanggakan...

==========TBC==========

Another Fic gaje dari ane, meskipun Fic-fic yang kemaren-kemaren gak pernah diupdate dan molor melulu ngerjainnya tetapi percayalah suatu saat nanti aku akan mengupdatenya ( dibantai reader!)

Yap pokoknya ini Fic baru ane, mohon repiewnya karena sebuah repiew dari anda sangat berarti bagi saya, dan terakhir mari kita ramaikan Fandom Vocaloid indonesia


	2. Chapter 2

==== A Reason For His Stupidness ====

==== Warning! =====

My abal-abal Pic, Miss. Typo yang bertebaran dan eksis dimana-mana. Titik,koma,tanda seru dan tanda-tanda lainnya yang tidak beraturan, sangat tidak sesuai dengan EYD

Please give me review, terima saran dan lain-lain lastly happy reading.

Another Fic gaje from ane...

==== A Reason For His Stupidness ====

**Miku Pov**

Perkenalkan kembali namaku Miku Hatsune, dan dihari minggu yang cerah ini aku sedang berada dikamar seorang cowok yang menurutku sangat keren, yaitu Len kagamine. Teman masa kecilku yang terkenal dengan kepintarannya disaat Sd dulu, alasan aku berada disini karena aku ingin mengetahui sedikit rahasia yang dia sembunyikan dariku.

Aku memandang kamarnya yang termasuk rapih untuk seorang Cowok, meskipun dia sudah besar aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau obsesinya terhadap pisang masih sangatlah besar, terbukti dari Seprai dengan gambar pisang yang terpasang rapih dikasurnya.

Aku berjalan kearah lemari bukunya, dan disana aku dapat melihat banyak sekali buku-buku dengan cover tulisan yang aneh, dan dari kesimpulan yang kudapat saat menelitinya aku yakin kalau kurang lebih ada sekitar beberapa buku yang menggunakan bahasa selain bahasa ingris, dan jepang.

Ketika aku mencoba mengambil sebuah buku dengan judul " **ich weifs nichts von dm, was man "liebe" nennt** " . Aku mendengar langkah kaki Len yang masuk kedalam kamar dan seperti biasanya dia tidak akan pernah lupa dengan yang namanya snack dan minuman yang selalu dia taruh diatas nampan saat menjau teman dirumahnya.

" Ah Miku-chan, maaf sudah menunggu "

" Yap, gak papa kok aku juga udah lama gak kekamar Len jadi bisa liat-liat dulu isi kamar Len "

" Iya, ya kalau difikir-fikir semenjak kau masuk Smp kau jadi sering malu-malu untuk kesini " Mata birunya menatap langsung kearah Mata ceruleanku, dengan senyum yang menawan miliknya itu, dia lagi-lagi berhasil membuatku **Blushing** seperti gadis kecil yang jatuh cinta, eh tunggu dulu bukankah aku memang sedang jatuh cinta dengan dirinya ya ?

" Ya gimana lagi soalnya, perempuan kan ada hal-hal yang perlu diperhatikan "

" Hahaha gak biasanya kamu malu-malu gini, padahal dulu kan kita sering mandi dan tidur bareng " Ucap Len masih sambil tersenyum, Ah Len kau curang dengan senyum yang kau tunjukan padaku seperti itu kau bisa-bisa membuatku meleleh ditempat ini. Tapi kata-katamu itu benar-benar dah.

" Len kau sebagai Cowok, bener-bener gak punya **delikasi** ya kok bisa-bisanya kamu ngomong hal kayak gitu pada seorang cewek, seandainya kamu bilang kayak gitu didepan pacar kamu bisa-bisa kamu dihajarnya loh "

" ... " Dan dengan kata-kata barusan Len yang biasanya selalu tersenyum berubah menjadi pucat pasi. Aku yang tidak mengetahui penyebabnya itu langsung saja ikutan menjadi pucat ketika aku melihat kesedihan diwajah Len itu.

" Hei Len apa kau tidak apa-apa? Mukamu terlihat pucat loh ? " Tidak seperti biasanya Len kehilangan sinar wajahnya. dari apa yang bisa kuingat aku belum pernah melihat Len sepucat ini, satu-satunya moment aku dapat melihat wajah Len pucat adalah saat dia terkena penyakit tipes dan harus diinfus dirumah sakit. Karena itu melihat keadaan Len yang memucat tanpa adanya penyakit didalam tubuhnya membuatku menjadi sedikit ingin tahu tentang Len.

" Tidak apa-apa. Hanya aku ingat beberapa hal buruk saja "

" Hal buruk ? "

" Ah sudahlah lebih baik kita langsung saja masuk keacara inti mengapa kita bertemu ditempatku saat ini "

" Baiklah aku ingin menanyakan alasanmu kemarin mendapatkan nilai 75, seharusnya kau kan bisa mendapat nilai 100 dan kalau aku kurang suka dengan alasanmu kau akan kupaksa untuk meminum 2 botol jus Negi " Ucapku dengan nada _**"ramah"**_ sambil mengambil sebotol jus negi yang kubawa dari rumahku tadi.

" Huft.. kau benar-benar berniat menyiksaku kan ? "

" Tidak, aku hanya akan menyiksamu kalau aku kurang senang dengan alasan yang kau berikan "

" Well cerita ini sangatlah panjang jadi kuharap kau bersiap, karena kau akan mendengarkan cerita yang sangat **dramatic** dan panjang "

" Jangan banyak omong cepat ceritakan saja "

" Well ini semua bermula saat sekitar 5 tahun lalu "

" 6 tahun Lalu artinya itu saat kau kelas 6 sd kan ? "

" Yap benar sekali... cerita itu bermula dari saat "

==== A Reason For His Stupidness ====

5 tahun lalu

Seorang anak laki-laki berambut Honey blonde baru selesai dari menyampaikan pidato dengan bahasa ingrisnnya, yap nama bocah itu adalah Len Kagamine seorang jenius dengan otak yang super, kenapa dibilang super. itu semua karena lomba yang diikutinya diikuti oleh banyak orang yang lebih tua darinya, pertandingan Pidato ini adalah pertandingan Umum jadi ada yang dari SMA,SMP dan mungkin satu-satunya yang merupakan perwakilan dari SD adalah bocah itu.

Pada awalnya para perwakilan lainnya menganggap remeh bocah itu tetapi setelah penyampaiannya barusan terlihat sekali kalau banyak lawan-lawannya yang menjadi shock akibat penampilan luar biasa yang ditampilkan oleh seorang Len Kagamine itu.

Len PoV

" _Nee-chan _tidak datang lagi ya ? " Mata ku menscanning seluruh ruangan ketika aku tadi menyampaikan pidato itu dan sayangya sosok yang sangat kuharapkan ada disini, sama sekali tidak terlihat keberadaanya.

Tentu saja seperti biasanya dukungan dari kawan-kawanku justru dapat kudengar dengan jelas dari jauh.

Aku merasa sangat menyesal, aku sangat mengerti alasan _Nee-chan _membenciku, itu semua simple karena orang tuaku adalah orang yang suka membanding-bandingkan anaknya dan sering sekali memilih kasih dalam hal merawat kami berdua.

Dalam kasus ini aku adalah seorang jenius yang sangat disayangi kedua orang tuaku dan dampak buruk dari hal ini adalah sifat kedua orang tuaku yang buruk akan menimpa kakak kembarku Rin, ini semua dapat kulihat dari kecil kalau aku yang sakit. Mama akan mengambil ijin kerja dan menjagaku sedangkan jika Rin yang sakit maka mereka hanya akan membayar orang untuk menjaga _Rin-nee_.

Karena perbedaan kasih sayang yang terlalu jauh ini aku tidak bisa menyalahkan Rin jika dia membenciku, tapi aku sangat ingin bisa bermain bersama _nee-chan_ dan tertawa bersamanya aku ingin sekali dia ikut menikmati keberhasilanku.

Perang dingin antara kami berdua terus berlanjut sampai akhirnya kecelakaan yang mengubah cara hidupku yang selalu mengejar kesempurnaan memilih menjadi manusia normal terjadi.

==== A Reason For His Stupidness ====

Hari itu adalah libur semester dan seperti biasanya orang tua kami sama sekali tidak sempat untuk waktu untuk liburan bersama kami, dan seperti biasanya Rin-nee tetap saja menutup pintu kamarnya dengan rapat.

Hari itu aku baru saja selesai membuat sebuah kue kering , yap meskipun terlihat seperti orang yang hanya doyan belajar, aku memiliki hobi lain yaitu memasak, aku sangat menyukai makanan manis karena makanan manis banyak mengandung gula dan gula itu sangatlah penting bagi otak kita.

Dan karena aku sangat ingin berbaikan dengan _Rin-nee_, aku berusaha mati-matian membuat biskuit dengan rasa jeruk yang merupakan rasa favoritenya,

" _Rin-nee_ bisa aku berbicara denganmu sebentar " aku sat ini sudah ada didepan kamar tidurnya

" ... "

" _Rin-nee_ ? "

" Ada apa ? kau menggangu tidurku tau " suara gusar terdengar saat pintu kamar itu terbuka dan aku dapat melihat dengan jelas tatapan _Rin-nee_ yang sangat tajam kearahku

" Aku baru saja membuat biskuit maukah kau mencicipinya ? " Aku memasang senyum termanis yang bisa kubuat tetapi seperti biasanya dia sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya dan malah mennjadi tambah galak.

" Untuk apa biskuit itu ? Apa kau memasukan yang aneh-aneh ? "

" Tadi aku sedang membuat biskuit dan kalau kuingat _Nee-chan_ kan suka dengan makanan manis makanya aku membuatkan _Nee-chan_ kue ini " Jawabku pelan

" ...Baiklah aku menerimanya, Cuma ini aja kan ? " Rin-nee langsung mengambil biskuit yang berada ditanganku dan langsung kembali masuk kekamarnya seperti biasanya.

" _Rin-nee_ apakah _Rin-nee_ ada waktu besok ? "

" ... "

" _Rin-nee_ besok sibuk ya ? Gomen udah ngeganggu " Aku hanya bisa menatap pintu kuning dengan gantungan orange itu, dan akupun akhirnya melangkahkan kakiku meninggalkan tempat itu setelah sempat mematung selama 4 menit didepan pintu itu

" Aku tidak ada jadwal besok memangnya ada apa ? " Mendengar suara _Rin-nee_ yang jarang sekali kudengar barusan itu membuatku merasakan bahagia yang tidak tertara dan dengan semangat 45 langsung saja aku mengatakan niatanku menanyakan jadwal dia barusan

" Bagaimana kalau besok kita jalan-jalan, aku masih ada uang hasil menang lomba kemaren "

" Hm... mau kemana emangnya ? "

" Kemana aja pokoknya anggep aja kita pergi buat _**date**_ "

" Hm.. baiklah tapi aku sedang bokek, jadi besok kau yang traktir semuanya ya ? "

" Iya tenang aja, masalah uang gampang kok " Ujarku senang mendengar jawaban _Rin-nee_, kalau besok aku akan pergi _**date**_ akan lebih mudah jika membawa bekal saja biar agak hemat

==== A Reason For His Stupidness ====

Normal POV

Jam menunjukan pukul 10:00 dan didepan sebuah taman terlihat dua orang anak kembar dengan warna rambut honey blonde sedang duduk dibangku taman, yang perempuan terlihat sangatlah tomboy dengan celana jeans biru yang digunakannya dan rambutnya yang masih berantakan membuat dia terlihat seperti seorang preman jalanan.

Sedangkan yang cowok terlihat sangat rapih dan cute, ditambah dengan mata innoncentnya yang memiliki kemampuan _**Mystic eyes of perception**_ yang memiliki efek pada semua tante-tante pencinta cute boy untuk mencoba menculiknya , dan ditempat duduk mereka saat ini dengan mata innoncentnya itu dia terlihat seperti seorang cewek yang lagi mencoba untuk membujuk pacarnya untuk menemaninya membeli baju diMAll. Ditambah dengan _bento_ tangan anak laki-laki itu benar-benar menambah ke_cutean_ laki-laki manis itu.

Meskipun keadaan diantara mereka berdua terlihat sangatlah dingin, terlihat sekali kalau saat ini mereka berdua sedang menikmati indahnya sinar mentari pagi secara bersama-sama.

" Hei Len untuk apa kau membawa _bento_ " Gadis blonde yang bernama Rin adalah orang yang pertama membuka percakapan antara mereka berdua

" Aku hanya ingin agar _Rin-nee _mencicipi makanan buatanku "

" Hoh... apa kau memasukan Racun kedalamnya "

" Tentu saja tidak _Nee-chan_! Memangnya kau pikir aku berniat ingin membunuhmu! "

" Yap memangnya kenapa ? aku sama sekali belum bisa mempercayaimu "

" Memangnya kenapa _Nee-chan_ membenciku sih ? Memang aku salah apa ? "

" Pikirkan saja sendiri, kau harus lebih peka dengan orang sekitarmu Len "

" Yap aku mengerti kok alasan _Nee-san_, benci aku "

" Kalau sudah ngerti bukankah lebih baik kalau kita segera pulang, karena aku malas berlama-lama denganmu "

" Tapi _Nee-chan_ kitakan baru saja keluar "

" Memang kita baru keluar tapi aku udah malas tau buat deket-deket kamu "

" ... Maaf "

" Ya udah, kalau gitu daripada kelamaan disini ayo kita segera keMall, kau berjanji untuk membelikanku baju kan ? "

" Aku tidak berjanji seperti itu! "

" Kalau tidak mau akan lebih baik, kalau kita pulang saja "

" Baik-baik aku akan membelikanmu baju tapi 2 potong aja ya, dan jangan yang mahal-mahal amat "

" Iya, iya gampang kok "

Dan mereka berdua pun pergi kearah Mall dengan bus dari taman itu. Dan tanpa terasa mereka berduapun sampai dimall tersebut.

Rin POV

Ini pertama kalinya aku datang kemall. Dan aku sama sekali kalau ditempat ini banyak sekali

" Baju yang kuning ini bagus! Yang biru ini juga gak kalah bagus ! dan yang orange ini keren banget! Gimana ini aku pengen beli semuanya "

" Nee-chan nyantai aja nyari bajunya, kan bisa dicoba dulu siapa tau ada yang cocok dan bagus baru dibeli "

" Tapi semuanya bagus! " Ucapku dengan muka watados

" Hahaha iya, iya tapi sayangnya dompetku gak bagus _Nee-chan_ jadi aku gak bisa beli semua bajunya "

" Yah... "

" Udah santai aja kan bisa dicoba-coba dulu _Nee-chan_ dan kalau udah ngerasa cocok dan bagus kita beli yang menurut _Nee-chan_ paling bagus "

" Emh... " Aku yang memang jarang sekali Kemall Merasa sanggatlah sesak untuk memilih baju mana yang bagus untukku, karena aku sendiri memang tak pernah beli baju buat jalan-jalan, baju-bajuku biasanya dibelikan mamaku semua

" Pokoknya pelan-pelan saja _Rin-Nee_ kita juga gak perlu cepet-cepet buat pulang, pokoknya kalau udah cocok baru kita beli "

" Benarkah aku boleh nyoba baju-baju disini ? Dan beneran nih kamu mau nungguin Len ? "

" Tenang aja, mau satu mau dua jam pasti aku tungguin "

" Arigatou Len! " Aku dapat lihat Muka Len tersenyum dengan lebar begitu mendengar kata Arigatou dariku, entah mengapa aku pikir senyum Len sangatlah menawan

2 setengah Jam kemudian

Aku dapat melihat Len sedang tertidur dengan nyenyak dibangku ruang ganti tempatku berganti pakaian. Dan aku yang memang masih galau karena harus memilih 2 dari 3 baju yang ada makin merasa bersalah kalau aku harus membuat Len menungu lebih lama dari saat ini, karena itu aku dengan cepat membangunkan Len yang kelihatannya sudah letih itu. Melihat wajah innoncentnya saat tertidur aku akhirnya tahu alasan banyak tante-tante nekat yang mencoba menculik dirinya

" Hei Len cepat bangun "

" Ah _Nee-chan_ sudah selesai ? "

" Well sebenernya aku masih galau antara yang warna orange,kuning dan biru yang ini "

" Mh... Bisa kulihat bentar bajunya "

" Mh.. boleh " ucapku sambil memberikan baju itu kepada Len

" ... " aku tidak tau apa yang Len lihat tapi begitu selesai meneliti baju-baju itu Len langsung saja

" Ambil aja tiga-tiganya _Nee-chan_ "

" Eh beneran gak papa ? "

" Yap Budgetnya masih ada kok jadi bisa buat beli nih baju 3 potong "

" Arigatou Len! " aku yang senang sekali langsung saja memeluk Len dengan erat

" iya, iya lagipula kan aku jarang-jarang beliin _Nee-chan_ baju "

" AH.. beneran makasih banyak ya Len "

" Iya- iya selanjutnya kita langsung cari tempat buat makan aja, emang _Nee-chan _gak laper ? "

" Kruukk... " begitu mendengar kata lapar entah mengapa suara yang sakral itu terdengar dari perut Rin

" _Rin-nee _suara perutmu yang kelaparan sangatlah aneh "

" Biarin! Perut-perut gua ! "

" Oh ya ngomong-ngomong aku udah bawa _bento_ jadi kurasa kita cukup beli minumannya aja, "

" Beneran nih ? Aku ta kalau masakanmu enak tapi disini kita makannya dimana "

" Nanti kita nyari tempat duduk aja, dan supaya gampang kita beli minuman yang botolan aja _Nee-chan _"

" Em... benar juga ya kita bisa makan sambil nunggu bus "

" Tepat sekali! "

" Nah sekarang ayo kita beli Minum, _Nee-chan_ pasti mau beli Jus jeruk kan ? "

" Tau aja kamu "

" Ya iyalah akukan kembaran _Nee-chan_ "

Mendengar kata-kata Len akupun tersentak, aku yang selama ini selalu iri dengan perhatian orang tua yang diberikan pada Len terkadang membuatku melupakan statusku sebagai kakak kembar dari seorang len Kagamine, tetapi meskipun aku selalu berperilaku dingin dan seolah tidak peduli padanya dia tetap saja tidak pernah melupakan fakta bahwa aku adalah kakaknya. Saat ini aku benar-benar merasakan penyesalan karena aku selalu mencoba membuang dan menganggap remeh hubungan keluarga antara kami berdua.

" Yap Ayo kita cari "

" Hahaha Ayo, ayo "

" Hei Len... "

" Ada apa _Nee-chan_ ? "

" Maukah kau mengajakku jalan-jalan seperti ini lagi ? "

" Eh tentu saja. Tapi jangan keseringan ya karena kalau keseringan aku juga bakal bokek "

" Iya iya aku seneng banget loh hari ini bisa jalan bareng ama Len "

" Iya tenang saja, aku juga Seneng kok "

Saat itu kami berdua pulang dan berjalan kerumah dengan bahagia tanpa menyadari kalau sehabis dari sini kejadian yang akan merubah jalan hidup kami berdua.

==== A Reason For His Stupidness ====

Normal POV

Kedua kembaran itu akhirnya berhasil pulang dengan sehat walafiat, kerumah mereka sang kakak yang sedang dalam kondisi hiper senangnya langsung saja berlari dengan sekuat tenaga tanpa melihat kanan dan kiri lagi menuju kamarnya disusul adeknya yang juga ingin segera sampai kekamarnya untuk memasang poster _**anime**_ yang baru saja dia beli.

" _Nee-chan_ hati-hati jangan sampai kepeleset ditang... " Suara Len langsung terputus ketika dia melihat kalau ternyata kakak tercintanya itu sudah terpeleset dan akan jatuh kearahnya.

Dengan sigapnya Len langung saja menangkap kakak tercintanya itu.

" Krak... "

" Aduh.. duh "

" ... "

" Hei Len apa kau tidak apa-apa ? "

" Tidak apa-apa hanya saja "

" Hanya saja ? "

" Sepertinya tanganku patah! " Ucap Len sambil menunjukan lengannya yang sedikit berbeda dampak tabrakan yang dialaminya barusan

" KYA! Tanganmu tanganmu! " Rin yang melihat _kehororran_ pada lengan Len hanya bisa berteriak ketakutan sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kearah lengan Len. Dan dengan cepat saat mendengar kabar Len mamanaya Len langsung saja meluncur dari tempat kerjanya menuju rumah.

" Len _gomen_ ya, aku benar-benar gak sengaja "

" Iya gak papa kok _Nee-chan_ "

" Tapi tangan kamu itu gimana ? "

" Tanganku gak papa kok, udah tenang aja gak usah dipikirin "

Saat ini diatas kasur dengan cover pisang itu tergeletak Len yang sedang tidak berdaya, sambil menunggu kedatangan dokter yang tadi sempat ditelpon oleh Rin. Rin dengan semangat yang entah didapat dari mana merawat Len dengan sekuat tenaganya,

" Len gimana keadaanmu masih sakit ? "

" Enggak lagi kok, abis dikompress ama _Nee-chan_ tadi rasa sakitnya udah lumayan "

" Gitu ya, ngomong-ngomong kamu mau makan apa ? "

" Enggak usah aku mau tidur aja, dan juga _Nee-chan_ juga lebih baik istirahat soalnya dari tadi _Nee-chan_ pasti udah kecapekkan karena kebanyakan nangis "

" Eh tapi aku mau nungguin Len dulu, emang aku gak boleh nungguin Len ? "

" Boleh sih tapi _Nee-chan_ kan pasti capek "

" Udah gak papa kok pokoknya aku bakal nungguin Len ampek dokter datang atau udah ada yang ngejagain kamu selain aku "

" Hehehe "

" Kenapa kamu tertawa "

" Engak hanya saja ini pertama kalinya _Nee-chan_ mau merawat aku, jadi aku senang saja "

" Enggak usah dilebih-lebihin aku disini karena aku tadi berperan dalam kecelakaan ini "

" BRAKKKK "

Suara pintu kamar Len terdengar dibuka dengan kekuatan yang super dan dari pintu itu terlihat ibu dari Len dan Rin yang terlihat memerah akibat terburu-buru menuju kamar Len.

" Len apa yang terjadi ! "

" AH mama, gak papa kok tadi aku jatoh "

" Gak mungkin, kamu ngaku saja emangnya siapa yang kamu takutin " Mata biru perempuan itu menatap kearah Rin yang ketakutan menyadari kedatangan ibunya itu

" Ah ini pasti salahmu kan Rin! "

" Tidak kok Mama, Rin tidak salah apa-apa "

" Kau diam saja Len, aku sudah tahu dari muka Rin apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan Rin aku akan berbicara denganmu sebentar bisakah kita berbicara diruang tamu "

" ... " Rin hanya bisa tertunduk mendengar kata-kata ibunya itu dan dia hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya menanggapi suruhan ibunya tadi

Len POV

Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa mendengar percakapan yang dilakukan ibuku dan Rin tapi aku tahu kalau itu pasti bukan hal yang bagus, tetapi karena kecapean jalan-jalan dan rasa sakit yang mengambil tenagaku ini menyebabkanku memilih untuk tertidur dikamarku setelah pemeriksaan yang dilakukan dokter panggilan tadi.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 11 malam ketika, aku terbangun untuk pergi kekamar kecil aku tidak tahu sudah berapa lama aku tertidur tetapi dari bola mataku yang masih mencoba untuk tertutup lagi menunjukan kalau aku baru saja tidur selama 1-2 jam, dan dari dalam ketika aku hendak menuju kamar mandi aku mendengar suara tangisan dari dalam kamar _Rin-nee_.

Aku yang saat itu sedang bersemangat langsung saja mencoba membuka kamar _Rin-nee_, dan hal yang aneh terjadi. Saat itu kamar _Rin-nee_ sama sekali tidak terkunci dan aku dapat dengan mudah masuk kedalam kamarnya.

" _Rin-Nee_ apa kau tidak apa-apa ? "

" Tidak apa-apa! Kau pikir aku dewa yang bisa memaafkan segalanya! "

" _Rin-Nee_ kamu kenapa ? " Aku sangat terkejut saat menyadari kalau ternyata kamar _Rin-nee_ yang biasanya gelap saat jam-jam seperti ini masih diterangi bola lampu yang belum dia padamkan. Tetapi hal yang membuatku lebih kaget lagi adalah muka _Rin-Nee_ yang dipenuhi kebencian itu terasa sangatlah mengerikan

" Aku akan menjadi lebih hebat darimu! "

" Eh... "

" AKU AKAN MENJADI JAUH LEBIH PINTAR DARIMU DAN AKU AKAN MEMBUATMU MERASAKAN KESAKITAN YANG KURASAKAN INI! AKU AKAN MEMBUATMU MENDERITA LEN! "

Saat itu aku melihat betapa kebencian merasuki tubuh _Rin-Nee_, aku yang pada awalnya tidak memperhatikan tanda merah yang ada dipipi dan lengannya makin terkejut saat menyadari kalau

" _Rin-Nee_ apa yang mama lakukan padamu apa kau tidak apa-apa "

" Tidak apa-apa, apanya! Kau sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang kuderita kan! "

" ... _Nee-san_ "

" Akibat kau terjatuh Mama berfikir aku mencoba membunuhmu karena iri denganmu "

" Tetapi itukan tidak benar sama sekali! Kenapa _Rin-nee_ tadi tidak memanggilku! "

" Untuk apa, agar aku disiksa lebih dari yang sekarang kualami! Kau pasti senang kan aku seperti ini! "

" Tidak aku sama sekali tidak... "

" Diam saja kau! Aku akan menjadi jauh lebih pintar darimu dan saat itu terjadi aku akan membuat kau menderita lebih dari ini semua ! Sekarang lebih baik kau pergi dari sini sebelum aku mencoba untuk mematahkan lenganmu yang satunya "

" ... " Aku hanya bisa melangkah keluar meninggalkan kamar _Rin-nee_ dan kembali kekamarku tetapi kata-katanya tadi

"Diam saja kau! Aku akan menjadi jauh lebih pintar darimu dan saat itu terjadi aku akan membuat kau menderita lebih dari ini semua !" Terus saja terngiang ditelingaku aku saat itu sadar kalau aku terus-terusan berperilaku seperti ini _Rin-nee_ akan selalu ditindas dan disiksa karena perbedaan yang kami miliki ini...

Melihat semangat luar biasa yang jarang sekali _Rin-nee_ tunjukan padaku itu membuatku mengambil keputusan kalau aku akan.

" Mulai sekarang aku akan membatasi nilaiku, karena aku ingin melihat _Rin-nee_ kembali tersenyum " Meskipun aku harus menerima kebencian dari dirinya dan melepaskan title "jeniusku" aku akan dengan senang hati melakukannya karena bagiku Nee-chan adalah anggota keluarga yang berharga

==== A Reason For His Stupidness ====

Normal Pov

Selesai menceritakan alasannya Len memandang kearah mata Miku

" Apa kau tahu Miku, bagiku _Rin-nee_ sangatlah penting karena itu kalau aku harus menerima hinaan seperti ini aku tidak akan marah aku malah akan melakukannya dengan senang hati "

" Bodoh memangnya kau pikir Rin akan senang jika tahu kau meremehkannya "

" Tentu saja aku tahu kalau _Rin-Nee_ pasti akan marah tetapi setidaknya dia tidak harus menderita karena dibanding-bandingkan lagi dengan diriku, apa kau tahu semenjak aku berubah dan _Rin-nee_ menjadi seperti saat ini, Mama selalu memberikan perhatian terbaiknya pada _Rin-nee_ " Len menghela nafas sesaat dan kembali melanjutkan

" Bagiku aku sangat senang _Rin-nee_ bisa tersenyum dan berinteraksi dengan mama, karena itu saat ini aku sama sekali tidak memiliki penyesalan melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini"

" Baiklah aku mengerti alasanmu, tetapi menurutku itu bukanlah alasan yang bagus "

" EH memang kurang bagus apanya ? "

" Menurutku meskipun begitu kau melakukan hal super bodoh, bukankah lebih baik jika kau berusaha bersama Rin-chan dan menjadi pintar bersama daripada mengorbankan dirimu dan menyelamatkan Rin sendirian seperti ini "

" Yap memang itu adalah hal yang bodoh tetapi maafkan aku, hal ini sudah menjadi _Fix_ caraku untuk memperbaiki hubungan _Rin-nee_ dan mama, kau boleh menganggapku bodoh tapi kumohon untuk tidak memberitahukannya, aku melakukan hal ini karena aku percaya kau tidak akan memberitahu siapapun "

" Yap tenang saja aku tidak akan memberitahukan hal ini pada Rin atau siapapun juga tapi... "

" Tapi... "

" Sesuai perjanjian aku akan memaksamu untuk meminum Jus Negi ini ! ucap Miku sambil mengeluarkan dua buah botol Jus negi yang dari tadi disimpannya didalam tas

Kelemahan terbesar Len adalah, dia itu sangat penakut terhadap perempuan jadi sangat gampang bagi Miku untuk mengalahkannya, cukup dengan memegang lengan Len dan dorong dia keatas tempat tidur dan tempatkan dirimu diatasnya maka dia akan kalah seperti yang Miku lakukan saat ini.

" Mi... Mi.. Miku apa yang kau lakukan! Cepat pergi dari atas tubuhku "

" Oh tidak bisa, aku kan sudah berjanji akan memaksamu meminum jus ini, kalau tidak dibeginikan aku yakin kau tidak akan mau melakukannya "

" Tapi ini berlebihan tau ! "

" Baiklah sekarang aku tanya kau mau meminumnya secara baik-baik atau harus aku yang melakukannya " ucap Miku sambil menjilat bibirnya

" ... Aku akan melakukannya sendiri "

" Hm... Kalau dipikir-pikir sekarang aku mengerti mengapa banyak sekali tante-tante yang memandangmu dengan pandangan "Lu-bakal-gua-culik"

" PANDANGAN MACAM APA ITU! "

" Well bisa dibilang seperti pandangan harimau yang baru saja menemukan mangsanya dan tidak akan melepaskan korbannya itu "

" ER... Miku entah mengapa saat kau mengatakan hal ini aku merasa sangat ketakutan "

" Well aku hanya mengingatkanmu saja, karena kekuatanmu yang melemah setiap kali dipegang perempuan dan juga sifatmu yang baik hati kau harus berhati-hati jika bertemu dengan tante-tante dijalan Len "

" Yaya aku mengerti, dan biarkan aku meminum jus Negi itu secara normal saja jadi cepatlah berdiri dari sini "

" Baiklah dan ini Jus Neginya "

" Okay ITADAKIMASU " dengan wajah penuh determinasi Len meminum jus negi yang disiapkan teman baiknya itu, mukanya yang pucat setelah meminum hal itu benar-benar tidak bisa dilupakan oleh Miku Hatsune

" Baiklah Len, kurasa aku akan bermain kekamar Rin dulu saja lagipula dikamarmu terlalu banyak buku-buku aneh yang tidak kumengerti "

" YAYA Terserahlah, dan kumohon jangan beri tahukan Rin ya "

" Yap tenang saja aku tak akan memberitahukannya tapi... "

" Tapi ? "

" Sudahlah kau tidak usah tahu, lebih baik sekarang kau istirahat saja dan juga Kuenya boleh kubawa kekamar Rin kan ? "

" Tentu saja, dan aku akan menyiapkan makan siang apa kau mau makan siang bersama dengan kamu ? "

" Boleh! kalau bisa banyakin sayurnya ya! "

" Iya tenang aja, ngomong-ngomong kau doyan kol goreng kan ? "

" Apa aja boleh yang penting enak Len! "

" OKAY! "

Begitu selesai dengan urusannya dikamar Len, Miku langsung menuju kamar Rin dengan nampan berisi kue dan jus.

" Halo Rin "

" Oh Miku selamat datang "

" Sudahlah jangan sok-sokan gak tau, kau pasti mendengar apa yang Len katakan tadi kan ? "

" ... "

" Aku tau kau menyadap kamar Len tadi kan ? " yap saat aku memberitahukan hal ini pada Rin dia memang pada awalnya tidak percaya dengan ceritaku, tapi sepertinya dia tidak bisa untuk tidak ikutan tergiur untuk mendengar alasan Len melakukan hal itu dan memasang alat penyadap dikaar Len

" Meskipun begini-begini aku adalah orang yang teliti berbeda dengan Len yang hanya menggunakan kepintarannya saat dia ingin saja "

" Yap aku mendengar semuanya dan juga alasan Len melakukan hal itu "

" Lalu ? "

" Lalu apa "

" Apa kau masih mau menerima semua yang Len lakukan, kau tahu kalau Len sangat menyayangimu dan kau sama sekali tidak berniat untuk baikan sama Len "

" Tidak... "

" Kenapa ? "

" Karena itu akan membuat hubungan Len dan diriku aneh, aku akan melupakan apa yang dikatakan Len tadi dan melanjutkan hidupku dan untuk urusan Len itu terserah dia saja kalau dia ingin menjadi pintar lagi aku tidak akan melarangnya, tapi kalau dia mau tetap seperti ini aku juga tidak peduli " ucap Rin dengan acuh

" Kau ini "

" ... "

" Yap terserah kalian berdua saja, tapi aku benar-benar berharap kalian bisa baikan lagi "

" semoga saja... "

Dan hari itu Miku yang mengetahui alasan Len melakukan hal itu hanya bisa menghela nafas saat makan bareng bersama Kagamine Twins, yang satu mengorbankan dirinya hanya agar saudarinya bisa bahagia dan yang satunya sama sekali tidak mempedulikan saudaranya sama sekali.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya seorang Miku Hatsune merasakan bagaimana rasanya makan dikutub utara, kenapa bisa dikutub utara ? karena Perang dingin antara Len dan Rin menyebabkan Efek dingin bagi orang-orang yang berada disekitarnya..

Ditengah perang dingin Miku hanya bisa perihatin kepada mereka berdua, tanpa tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk mengembalikan kebersamaan kedua temannya itu

TBC

Snow : Akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga! Meskipun kena WB ane tetep mencoba berjalan maju! Dan akhirnya berhasil juga menyelesaikan chapter ini

Vio : Yap syukurlah anda bisa juga menyelesaikan Fic yang ane ini

Snow : jangan Katakan hal ini aneh !

Vio : YAP YAP YAP Terserah kau sajalah

Snow : yap sekian saja lah pesan-pesan terakhir kami diFic ini

Vio : anda sudah seperti orang mau mati saja

Snow: Diam!

Vio : Kau yang diam #Hajar Snow dengan pemukul baseball, Baiklah dan terakhir see you ini next chapter dan jangan lupa reviewnya ya !

Snow : Jangan Lupa repiew... #Ditujah Vio

Vio : tadi udah ane kasih tau, sekian saja Author editorialnya dan see you again in next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

==== A Reason For His Stupidness ====

==== Warning! =====

My abal-abal Pic, Miss. Typo yang bertebaran dan eksis dimana-mana. Titik,koma,tanda seru dan tanda-tanda lainnya yang tidak beraturan, sangat tidak sesuai dengan EYD

Please give me review, terima saran dan lain-lain lastly happy reading.

Another Fic gaje from ane...

==== A Reason For His Stupidness ====

Miku POV

Namaku Miku, meskipun aku bukanlah _genius_ ataupun _super-genius_, disekolahku saat ini aku terkenal dengan nama number 3. Mengapa aku mendapatkan title ini, alasannya adalah karena aku selalu mendapat juara3 dalam test-test spesial yang biasanya dilakukan sekolah kami.

Well sekolah kami adalah sekolah yang sedikit super, mereka tidak hanya memiliki sistem mid-semester,semesteran ataupun sebagainya disela-sela itu semua ada juga _Test Of Ranking._ Test yang diselenggarakan sebulan sebelum mid-semester dan sebulan menjelang semesteran

Jadi pada hari-hari itu guru-guru akan mengetest kami dengan test-testnya yang super sulit, ditest ini tidak ada nilai maksimal karena semua soal hampir tidak mungkin untuk dikerjakan dengan waktu yang diberikan.

Pada test ini hal yang akan ditestkan ada 10 yaitu, Science(Fisika,Kimia,Biology), sosial (Psychologi,geografi,ekonomi), Bahasa (Ingris,Asing1,Asing2) dan matematika eh mengenai bahasa asing1 dan 2 maksudnya adalah, disekolah kami ada 7 bahasa luar yang bisa dipilih sebagai bahasa tambahan dan kita diharuskan memilih dua sebagai subject utama pelajaran kita

Inilah Penilaian yang digunakan dalam test ini

Nomor 1 pada test disuatu subject akan mendapatkan 10 point  
Nomor 2 pada test disuatu subject akan mendapatkan 8 point  
Nomor 3 pada test disuatu subject akan mendapatkan 7 point  
Dan seterusnya sampai nomor terakhir yaitu 8 mendapatkan 1 point dan seterusnya 0 point

Dan skor penuh(perfect) akan mendapatkan tambahan 100point, dan seperti kataku sebelumnya itu sangatlah imposible karena waktu yang ditentukan sangat tidak memungkinkan seorang untuk mendapatkan apa yang namanya nilai perfect, dasar sensei curang!

Selain itu hasil total point dapat digunakan untuk membeli barang yang disediakan jajaran guru kami, mulai dari game console seperti Ds,PSP, tapi sayangnya mereka sengaja memasang harga 240point dan game-gamenya sekitar 120 point disini sudah sangat terlihat bukan kalau ternyata para guru-guru itu sangat suka dengan yang namanya mengerjai muridnya. Bahkan seorang manusia super-pun maksimalnya hanya bisa mendapatkan nilai 100(jika dia menjadi nomor 1 diseluruh test ). Dan sebagai tambahannya para juara 1 biasanya diharuskan memberikan pidato setiap hari senin setelah minggu test ini, well seperti kataku karena aku hanya nomor 3 aku sangat bersyukur karena tidak pernah disuruh melakukan hal ini.

Dan disekolah kami mungkin hanya aku yang mendapatkan gelar nomor 3 ini, karena posisi 1 dan 2 selalu dipererbutkan oleh Kagamine Rin dan Kaito Shion, meskipun terlihat bodoh mereka berdua sangatlah super untuk masalah beginian dan sudah sering yang namanya mereka berdua menjadi juara bersama dengan skor yang seimbang 90-90, skor mereka biasanya memiliki perbedaan sangat tipis kadang 86-94, atau kadang 88-92 tapi yang paling sering adalah 90-90. Jadi mereka berdua adalah raja dan ratu dalam masalah pelajaran, tetapi berbeda dengan Kaito Shion yang memang jenius Rin adalah orang yang pintar karena kerja keras sepertiku.

Karena itulah aku sangat mengerti kenapa dia lebih senang bergerumul dengan buku-buku diperpustakaan daripada bercanda dan bermain bersama teman-teman sekelasnya dan mengingat kondisi Rin aku sama sekali tidak bisa menyalahkan Rin kalau dia menjadi seorang Anti-socialis yang hanya berteman dengan buku.

Tapi semuanya berubah disore hari ini, selama ini aku tidak pernah sama sekali memikirkan tentang urutan-urutan dan tingkatan-tingkatan pada saat test itu, tapi karena cara menolakku yang sangat tidak elitlah yang menyebabkanku stress dalam menghadapi test ini

Mengapa ini bisa terjadi ? itu semua karena ...

Beberapa Jam Lalu saat istirahat makan siang

" Miku-chan Maukah kau menjadi pacarku! " seorang pemuda berambut biru dengan syal yang selalu lengkap menyelimuti lehernya mengatakan hal itu kepadaku gadis biasa-biasa ini, karena satu dan lain hal maka aku mau tidak mau harus dengan rela menolaknya

" Maaf Kaito-kun, kurasa pasti lebih banyak orang yang lebih pantas buat kamu daripada aku, makanya kurasa aku belum bisa menerima kamu " Aku menjawabnya dengan nada yang kubuat semanis mungkin, bukankah sangat tidak baik menolak orang seperti dia ini dengan cara yang buruk, awalnya kuharap dia akan segera menyingkir dan membiarkanku untuk mengambil roti untuk makan siangku ini tapi...

" Tunggu DULU! " sebuah jeritan kencang atau raungan tepatnya terdengar dari mulut pemuda sang pemuja es krim tersebut.

" Ada apa Lagi ? " Ucapku masih dengan tersenyum meskipun senyum yang terkembang dipipiku terasa agak sedikit tidak ikhlas

" Bisakah kau berikan alasan yang lebih jelas ? ayolah alasan itu pasti bukan alasan utama kan ? "

" Well pantas saja kau dipanggil jenius Kaito-_kun_, well memang gak salah apa katamu aku punya alasan lain dan alasan itu adalah.. "

" Adalah ... "

" Rahasia perempuan " ucapku dengan nada pelan

" Eh... itu sangat tidak masuk di akal, alasan macam apa itu ? "

" Well saat kau jatuh cinta bukankah semua yang kau lakukan tidak masuk akal Kaito-kun ? "

" Tapi.. tapi ini sangatlah tidak nonsense, aku ingin tahu alasan sebenarnya kau menolakku, kalau memang kau tidak memiliki alasan yang kuat maka aku akan menyerah dan memutuskan kalau kau itu _yuri_ "

" Apa KATAMU! AKU GAK _YURI _TAU! "

" Sifatmu yang marah seperti ini, membuat argumenmu meragukan tahu ! "

" POKOKNYA AKU GAK _YURI_! Dan alasan Aku menolakmu adalah karena aku sudah menyukai orang lain! "

" HUH? Memangnya orang itu lebih baik dari diriku inikah ? Hingga kau menolakku seorang _Shion_? Apa kau tidak tahu betapa beruntungnya kau bisa menjadi pacar diriku ini " inilah sikap yang sangat kubenci dari diri seorang Kaito, yaitu sifatnya yang sok perfect dan arogan selain itu teman-temannya juga tidak terlalu baik, yang membuatku agak sedikit membencinya.

" Benar kata Kaito, Miku memang cowok macam apa yang bisa lebih baik dari siKaito dia itu kan nomor 1 disekolah ini " Seorang pemuda dengan rambut ungu panjang yang kupanggil dengan sebutan " Luka-_stalker_ " Menambahkan argumen Kaito tadi.

" Well, Maaf ya tapi sayangnya Kaito itu, bukan tipe yang aku suka dan juga aku tidak suka dengan orang yang sombong sepertimu "

" Baiklah kalau begitu kumohon jawab pertanyaanku dulu, Siapa orang yang kau suka ? "

" Kenapa aku harus menjawabnya ? "

" Agar aku yakin bahwa aku kalah oleh seorang Laki-laki bukan karena dirimu itu _Yuri _" Ujar kaito dengan nada mengintimidasinya

" Hm.., Lalu kalau aku tak menjawab ? "

" Well aku akan menggosipkan kalau kau itu _Yuri _"

" APA! Kenapa seperti itu ? Lagipula tentang orang yang kusuka itukan bukan urusanmu! "

" Well itu urusanku, aku hanya ingin tahu laki-laki macam apa yang bisa membuat wanita secantikmu menolak orang setampan aku " Jawab Kaito dengan narsisnya

" Kau itu menyebalkan tahu! " Akupun mulai gusar, biasanya disaat seperti ini Luka lah yang membuatkanku jalan untuk keluar dari debat gak penting macam ini, tapi karena satu dan dua hal Luka terpaksa pergi keperpustakan untuk menggantikan penjaga perpus kami yang sedang sakit. Karena itulah disini aku sekarang sendirian saja melawan pria biru ini.

" Well bukankah kau lebih menyebalkan, kau sudah kuberi kesempatan untuk memberitahu kami apakah itu kebohongan atau bukan, eh kau malah mencoba mengelak bukankah itu membuatmu makin mencurigakan "

Jawab Kaito dengan tersenyum, Akibat menjadi member dari keluarga Shion dan juga salah satu dari 2 orang terpintar disekolah ini Kaito Shion benar-benar menjadi orang yang berkuasa dan egois ini juga menjelaskan alasan banyak anak-anak lain yang seolah tidak peduli dengan perlakuan kurang menyenangkannya kepadaku ini, karena sudah sampai sejauh ini kurasa tidak ada cara selain mengatakan kebenarannya

" Well Baiklah aku akan memebritahumu, orang yang kusukai adalah. LEN KAGAMINE! " entah mengapa aku saat itu menjerit kuat, mungkin instingku untuk mengalahkan Kaitolah yang menyebabkanku bertingkah agresif ini, atau mungkin karena aku ingin sebuah gosip menyebar antara aku dan Len.

Melihat pernyataanku ini Kaito dan gerombolannya justru tertawa terbahak-bahak yang membuatku sangatlah kesal, dan tentu saja ini membuatku makin membenci bocah biru ini

" LEN? HAHAHAHAHHAHA APA bagusnya bocah 4 angka diatas angka pas itu coba ? "

" Setidaknya dia tidak sombong sepertimu Kaito " Mendengar pernyataanku Kaito malah tertawa lagi

" YA mau gimana lagi, diakan gak ada yang bisa dibanggain udah kayak gak dianggap dikeluarganya sendiri, terus dengan angka pas-pasan gitu emang apa yang bisa dia banggain "

" DIAMLAH! "

" Hahaha ini lucu sangat lucu sekali, untuk apa orang pintar sepertimu memilih Len, orang seperti Len hanya pantas dengan orang-orang dikasta menengah saja dia tidak pantas dengan orang sepertimu, akulah yang pantas bersanding denganmu Miku apa kau tidak paham akan hal itu "

" GR... " Aku menahan rasa ingin memukulku ini dengan setengah mati, ayolah jika orang yang sangat kau sayangi dihina seenak udelnya oleh orang lain memangnya kau bisa menerimanya dengan enteng,

" hahaha bisa-bisanya kau membuat lelucon seperti ini Miku, memangnya apa sih yang bisa kau harapkan dari cowok gak berguna seperti Len i... " Sebuah bogem mentah mendarat dipipi Kaito dan aku dapat mengerti kalau itu pasti sangatlah menyakitkan karena aku juga merasakan rasa sakit ditangan yang kugunakan untuk memukulnya itu, dan akibat efek benturan saat aku menghajar pipinya barusan tanganku terasa sangatlah panas.

" Sakit juga "

" KAU! "

" Itu adalah balasan karena beraninya menghina teman baikku! "

" KAU! KAU! KAU! " Aku dapat melihat dari mata Kaito kalau dia saat ini sudah sangatlah marah, itu terlihat dari pandangan matanya yang seolah ingin menghajarku dan dengan cepat dia kembali berdiri dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan sekejap dia mengarahkan tangan kanannya itu kearah diriku, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padaku karena aku sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak karena aura intimidasi yang dikeluarkan Kaito itu, dan ketika pukulan itu sudah hampir mencapai pipiku, secara cepat aku melihat sebuah garpu terbang kearah tangan Kaito dari arah tangan yang hendak memukulku tadi aku dapat melihat seorang Len Kagamine berdiri dengan tenang

" HAHAHA Maaf Miku-chan tadi aku sebel sih sama kamu, dipanggil-panggil gak nyahut makanya aku tadi ngelempar garpunya biar kamu nengok " Diarah suara itu berasal aku dapat melihat teman masa kecilku dan juga orang yang kusuka berjalan dengan santainya dengan sebuah piring yang lengkap dengan lauk-pauknya, dan yang membuatnya menjadi sesuatu adalah para nasi dan lauk pauk itu tertata diatas piring itu dengan rapi,indah dan manis.

Terkadang aku meragukan kegenderan Len, dia itu terlalu manis untuk ukuran seorang cowok.

" KAU! KAU! BERANI BERANINYA KAU MENCOBA MENYAKITIKU SEPERTI INI! " Raungan Kaito lagi-lagi terdengar dengan tidak elitnya ketika dia selesai mencabut garpu yang menancap ditangannya itu

" Ah Shion-kun, maaf tadi gak liat kalau kamu ada disitu " Jawab Len dengan entengnya

" KAU! KAGAMINE SIALAN! "

" Hei, Hei kau itu seorang Shion kalau keluargamu mendengar kau mengatakan kata-kata seperti itu bukankah akan bahaya bagi kedudukanmu sebagai pewaris keluarga Shion, dan juga Miku-chan roti sayur cukupkan ? " Ujar Len sambil menunjukan dua potong roti dengan isi telor sayur, dan sebotol teh

" AH iya terima kasih banyak Len ! "

" Semuanya 580yen " Ucap Len sambil menandahkan tangannya

" Iya, iya nanti dibayar takut amat sih "

" Well jatah duit makan gua gak sebanyak lu, jadi gua mesti ngemat-ngemat kantong "

" Iya gua ngerti, nanti abis makan langsung gua bakar "

" Bayar kali bukan bakar "

" Iya, iya becanda doang masa kayak gitu doang kamu gak ngerti sih Len-chan "

" Aku bukan tipe manusia yang pengertian dan jangan panggil ku dengan panggilan chan" Ucap Len Singat,padat,jelas dan tak bermutu

" Er... Kau Beraninya kau mencoba menyakiti diriku apa kau ingin berantem denganku, apa kau tidak tahu siapa itu Shion Family "

" Tentu saja aku tahu, Shion family adalah salah satu dari 8 keluarga yang merupakan anak buah keluarga suikone yang terkenal itukan ? "

" Apa kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika kau berani melawanku "

" ... " Len tidak menjawab dia hanya terdiam, hal itu bisa dimengerti karena keluarga shion merupakan sebuah keluarga yang terkenal akan kekayaannya dan juga merupakan salah satu dari 8 keluarga bawahan dari keluarga Suikone

" Huh orang sepertimu memang apa yang bisa dibanggakan, berbeda dengan kakakmu yang super dalam segala hal, kau hanyalah butiran debu didepan sebuah kristal, dan kau berani melawanku ?" Sosok biru yang tadi sempat kaget akan hal gila yang dilakukan Len kali ini menyerang balik Len dengan kata-kata nan tajam dan ego yang tinggi

" Lalu kenapa? Memangnya hanya karena kau beruntung lahir dikeluarga seorang Shion kau bisa mengejekku seperti ini? bukankah keluarga Shion adalah keluarga yang menghormati orang lain tidak peduli status dan sebagainya ? "

" Tapi kurasa tidak perlu untuk orang minoritas seperti dirimu ini!" pangeran pecinta ice cream itu mengatakan hal itu dengan tetap mencoba mengintimidasi Len.

" Lalu kau ingin aku bagaimana ?"

" Baiklah karena kau merasa dirimu hebat dengan berbicara angkuh seperti kau tahu segalanya tentang keluarga Shion, bagaimana kalau kta bertanding "

" Bertanding ? "

" Yap 2 minggu lagi kita akan mengadakan pertandingan biasa test spesial iitu "

" Lalu ? "

" Kau benar-benar bodoh ya? Kita akan bertanding ditest itu bagaimana ? kalau kau menang aku akan memaafkanmu untuk semua kesalahanmu yang tidak sopan didepanku hari ini "

" Lalu kalau aku kalah ? "

" Entahlah bagaimana kalau kau harus menuruti semua yang kuperintahkan ? "

" Oh, hukumanku terlalu berat ini terlalu berat sebelah " Ucap Len dengan muka watados pingin minta ditinjunya

" ER... Lalu apa lagi yang kau inginkan?" ucap Kaito yang sebal melihat muka Len, jujur seandainya Len menunjukan muka itu padaku saat kami berbicara aku pasti akan langsung menonjoknya, harus kuakui Kaito benar-benar sabar menghadapinya

" Aku ingin kau berhenti mengejar-ngejar Miku dan juga Miku kalau aku menang kau harus memberikanku Banana Shortcake! " Ucap Len sambil menunjuk kearahku

" TUNGGU DULU! Kenapa aku yang mesti ngebelein kamu kuenya ? kenapa gak minta ama Shion yang kaya itu!? " Ucapku bertranya sambil teriak (emang bisa ? )

" Well kan aku kayak gini karena kamunya makek-makek nama aku buat nolak siShion "

" ... " Aku hanya bisa terdiam mendengar pernyataan Len, jujur terkadang aku sangat sebal sengan sikapnya yang bener-bener gak ngerti perasan orang lain dan memiliki hati sekeras batu itu, ayolah aku sudah memberikan tanda-tanda perasaanku padanya saat kami SMP, saat dimana Len memasuki masa-masa gelap dimana dia melakukan kegiatan yang bernama menghilang dari rumah selama 1 minggu.

" Jadi ngertikan alasannya ? " Len kau benar-benar, aku mengumpulkan seluruh chakra ditubuh kearah telapak tangan kananku, dan dengan sekali hentakan

" BRAKKKKKK " Aku dapat melihat seorang Kaito yang barusan saja, berada didepanku meninju Len

" KAU BODOH! Apa kau tidak tahu bagi seorang perempuan mengungkapkan nama orang yang disukainya didepan umum seperti ini adalah hal yang sangat sulit, dan kau menganggap hal itu hanya sebuah permainan yang menyebalkan "

" ... Iya, bukankah itu kenyataanya ? Miku hanya menggunakan namaku untuk menolak dirimu "

" KAU INI! " Aku dapat melihat Kaito menjadi sangat geram, dan kurasa 3 detik lagi tinjunya akan melayang jika aku tidak menghentikannya

" Hentikan itu Kaito apa yang Len, katakan itu benar! "

" Apa maksudmu Miku ? apa semua yang kau lakukan tadi hanya kebohongan ?"

" _Tentu saja tidak aku sangat menyukai Len "_ Akuningin sekali mengatakan hal itu tapi aku tidak boleh mengatakan hal itu karena kalau aku mengatakan hal itu Kaito pasti akan sangat marah, aku sungguh tidak membayangkan kalau seorang Kaito yang egois itu begitu menghargai hati wanita

" Benar sekali, aku hanya menggunakan nama Len "

" Tapi kenapa ? "

" Karena lebih mudah untuk memperbaiki hubungan kami, jika aku menggunakan nama Luki bisa-bisa dia Ge er dan jadi salting, jika aku bermain kerumah Luka "

" Tapi kenapa mesti Len ? "

" Karena dia teman terdekatku, jadi akan sangat mudah bagiku untuk menjelaskan kesalah pahaman ini selain itu sifatnya yang tidak tahu malu itu meskipun dia ditembak olehku secara betulan aku yakin sifatnya yang tidak pedulian itu pasti tidak akan berubah sedikitpun " ucapku menambahkan argumenku

" Kau dengar itu Kaito ? kurasa kau harus meminta maaf padaku saat ini "

" CIH! " Kaito yang merasa bersalah karena memukul Len akibat alasan yang aneh, akhirnya mengulurkan tangannya tapi sebelum sampai tangan itu pada Len

" Kaito kau adalah orang yang luar biasa, dan aku harus bilang kau benar-benar baik "

" Apa maksudmu, apa kau tahu pertandingan kita tadi tidak mungkin dibatalkan lagi "

" Tentu saja, tidak mungkin tapi aku ingin merubah Prizenya, jika aku menang kau tidak boleh mendekati Miku secara paksa "

" Apa maksudmu ? "

" Well contohya seperti hari ini, kuharap kau tidak memaksa-maksa Miku untuk menerimamu, kau harus melakukannya secara pelan-pelan jika tidak ingin wanita yang kau sukai justru membencimu "

" Kau berbicara seolah-olah kau adalah seseorang yang memiliki banyak pengalaman cinta, apakah kau pernah menikah Len ? "

" Mengapa kau berfikir seperti itu ? "

" Karena kata-katamu itu adalah kata-kata orang yang sangatlah berpengalaman, seperti saran seorang kawan yang sudah menikah dan bertemu dengan kawan lamanya "

" Menikah ya, well bisa dibilang aku memang hampiri menik... " Len bergumam secara tidak jelas

" AH Sudahlah Pokoknya gua mesti belajar dulu, dan aku rasa ada baiknya aku tidur sejenak diUKS soalnya bogem mentah seseorang mendarat dipipiku "

" Kau! " meskipun geram aku dapat melihat ekspresi Kaito menjadi lebih lembut, kurasa setelah mendengar kata-kataku tadi Kaito pasti merasa kasihan pada Len Kagamine, karena dia hanya kuanggap sebagai teman baik

" Huft akhirnya selesai juga "

" Hei Miku apa kau tahu seorang laki-laki akan sangat senang saat ada perempuan yang mendekatinya, dan kurasa kata-katamu saaat mengatakan hal tadi pasti menyakiti dirinya "

" Haha itu tidak mungkin Kaito "

" Kau sama sekali tidak mengerti perasaan seorang cowok Miku, saat seorang perempuan memberikannya perhatian lebih dan menjadi teman baiknya meskipun dia hanya dianggap sebagai teman dia tetap memilii harapan persahabatan itu bisa memasuki jalan baru "

" Kau yang tidak mengerti Kaito, bagaimanapun juga Len tidak akan merasa sakit akan hal seperti cinta "

" Eh... "

" Karena kurasa sampai saat inipun Len masih tidak bisa menerima apa yang disebut cinta "

" ? " Kaito hanya melongo tidak mengerti apa yang kukatakan, tentu saja dia tidak akan mengerti hal itu, karena akulah satu-satunya orang yang pernah melihat sisi itu dari dirinya Len

**Sekitar 1 setengah tahun lalu**

" Len aku menyukaimu karena itu jadilah pacarku, dan berhentilah menghilang seperti seorang berandalan seperti ini, ayo pergi kesekolah bersamaku "

" Maafkan aku Miku tapi untuk saat ini dan sampai beberapa waktu yang akan datang aku tidak tahu apa diriku bisa menerima apa itu yang disebut cinta, tapi kurasa aku akan menuruti permintaanmu untuk kembali kesekolah, terima kasih banyak atas perasaanmu dan maaf "

" ... " setelah hari itu hubungan kami tidak berubah, dia tidak merasa malu sedikitpun saat bertemu denganku, sikap Len yang tidak berubah seperti itu membuatku kecewa dan sekaligus senang, aku kecewa karena dia menganggap seolah-olah pernyataan cintaku tidak pernah terjadi dilain pihak aku senang karena dia tetaplah Len yang sangat kusayangi

Back to present

" Okay Kaito kurasa semuanya sudah selesaikan aku kembali kekelas dulu ya , soalnya bentar lagi udah mau masuk "

" Begitukah kalau begitu ya hati-hati dijalan Miku "

" Yap terima kasih atas perhatiannya " Aku dapat melihat Kaito sedikit Blushing mendengar pernyataanku, tapi mungkin itu hanyalah ilusiku saja dan akupun akhirnya berlari kekelas meninggalkan sang pangeran pecinta ice cream itu ditengah keramaian ( Sok Melancholis lu Miku !#ditabok Vio) dan ditengah narasi melancholisku aku dapat mendengar Kaito berteriak kepadaku

" Aku tidak akan meneyrah untuk mendapatkanmu MIKU-CHAN! " meskipun aku tidak terlalu menyukainya pernyataan cinta orang lain itu sangatkah berharga yang menyebabkan pipiku menjadi merah selama perjalanan kekelas

Kembali ke waktu sebenarnya

" Sialan! Gua bokek! Kalau gua tadi nolak permintaan Len gua gak bakal galau gini, kalau Len serius bisa-bisa gua dibantai, mana duit gua ngepas gini, kalau Len menang artinya gua bakal makan Cuma makek Negi atau nasi doang, nasi atau Lauk ini adalah pilihan yang sangatlah berat ujarku dalam hati.

" Sudahlah nikmati aja apa adanya " ucapkun yang akhirnya memilih pasrah dan tidur diatas kasur

**3 minggu kemudian**

Seperti biasanya setiap orang sangatlah antusias untuk melihat siapakah yang jadi queen or king pada test kali ini, ini semua dilihat dari ramainya papan-papan mading tiap kelas yang ada tapi hal yang mengejutkan justru keluar dari mulut temanku Luka

" Miku! "

" Ada apa Baka ? dan juga jangan teriak-teriak gitu gua juga denger kok "

" Jangan panggil aku Baka, ukeku! "

" YAYA whatever ada kabar apa memangnya semeku " ucapku ikut bermain dengan Luka, mungkin inilah yang menyebabkan seringnya tersiar kabar yuri tentang diriku ini, tapi asal tahu saja aku dan Luka sama-sama normal karena kami sama-sama menyukai cowok

" KAMU TURUN keperingkat 4! Dengan nilai 54"

" OH... " jawabku datar dan tanpa ekspresi, aku sudah menduganya dengan kedatangan Len yang serius aku sangat yakin posisiku akan turun

" Dan juga si Rin tersisih keposisi 3 tau! 73 "

" Oh jadi Rin yang turun keposisi 3 ya "

" Hei Miku kenapa kau mendengarnya seolah-olah kau sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi "

" Jangan hiraukan aku, lanjutkan saja "

" Dan Kaito turun menjadi posisi kedua dengan nilai 77 "

" Lanjut! "

" Kamu gak bakal percaya, yang jadi juara satu adalah Len KAGAMINE! SI 4angka diatas koma dan kau tahu! Dia dapat nilai "

" 100kan ? "

" Tidak nilai dia adalah 600! Artinya dia ngerjain 5 test dengan benar semuanya! " Teriak Luka histeris

" Eh... Seperti yang kuduga dari seorang jenius "

" Tapi ada masalah karena hari ini Suikone Mayu akan datang kesini "

" SUIKONE MAYU! "

" IYA Beneran katanya dia pengen liat-liat sekolahan kita "

" Seriusan gimana ini jadinya sekolah kita "

" Iya asli kalau nanti pas pidato Len yang curang itu mengeluarkan kata-kata yang tidak pantas didepan orang seperti dia, reputasi sekolah kita bisa ancur tau! "

" Apa maksudmu dengan curang Luka ? "

" Ayolah kau pikir tidak aneh seorang 4angka diatas koma tiba-tiba menjadi super smart seperti ini ? "

" Itu semua ... benar juga ya " meskipun aku sangat ingin untuk membela Len hasil Survei dan juga kebiasaan Len tidak akan bisa menguatkan Alibiku untuk membantu Len dan hanya akan membuat Len semakin dibenci, ditengah keributan itu aku dapat melihat Len yang ternyata sudah duluan sampai sekolah malah tertidur dengan nyenyak dimejanya

" Dasar Baka! " Well untuk saat ini aku hanya bisa berharap saat upacara nanti Len tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh didepan orang sepenting Seorang Suikone,

Tapi siapa yang bisa memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukannya, dengan sikap seperti ini bisa-bisa saat upacara nanti dia akan mengatakan " Karena saya males ngobrol, dan saya yakin kalian males dengerin lebih baik sisa 25 menit ini dijadiin waktu istirahat saja, dan para peserta boleh jajan dan sebagainya tapi ingat setelah itu kumpul kesini lagi "

Tapi kalau dia benar-benar melakukan hal itu bisa-bisa nama sekolahan ini akan tercoreng menjadi arang dan memburuk...

Meskipun aku ingin membantu Len untuk menyiapkan pidatonya, Muka Len yang tenang saat tidur itu membuatku menjadi tidak tega untuk membangunkannya dan aku hanya bisa berdoa semoga hal yang kupikirkan itu tidak akan terjadi disaat upacara nanti,,,,,

TBC

Snow : Segini dulu Ficnya untuk chapter ini XD

Vio : Snow you are a Bully!

Snow : kau kan yang sering membullyku Vio

Vio : bener juga sih

Snow : okay whatever buat para reader, mohon keikhlasannya buat ngereview FIC ABAL saya

Vio : Asal tau aja saat Snow ngeliat ada yang ngereview ficnya dia bakal seneng banget kayak

: Seorang cewek yandere yang bertemu cintanya untuk pertama kalinya

Snow : memang apa yang akan mereka lakukan

Vio : saat seorang cewek yandere menemukan cintanya mereka akan melakukan ritual yang aneh-aneh  
#bakar menyan

Snow : tunggu dulu aku tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti itu!  
#diiket Vio

Vio : Okay mungkin cukup segini aja buat ocehan author next is balesan repiew

**Aprian **

Gak papa telat terus baru balik lagi yang penting anda meninggalkan tanda dific abal yang saya buat ini, dan saya bener-bener salut dah atas keikhlasan anda untuk mau menyisihkan waktu berharga anda Cuma buat ngereview ni fic abal

**Aflianoblablaba(kepanjangan soalnya)**

Anda baik banget dah padahal dichap 2 banyak typonya malah udah keliatan kayak fic abis kena typhoon masih aja dibilang gak ada typo, terima kasih atas reviewnya ya QAQ

**Mizuka Zoldyck **

Gomen baru update soalnya author baru selesai Uas dan baru keluar dari RS WKWKKWKWKWK  
DIRS padahal dapet banyak inspirasi tapi karena tangan masih lemes buat ngetika ane akhirnya kebanyakan pingsannya  
#MALAH curhat

**Vermiehans**

Iya memang salah banget orang tua Len, coba gak pernah dibeda-bedain pasti mereka berdua bisa akur dan membuka gate of incest  
*OI HENTAI!

Oke sekian dulu segmen author gak penting dan balesan repiewnya thanks buat para pembaca yang menyempatkan dirinya membaca fic author hina ini and see you in next chapter yang gak tau kapan soalnya author mau ikut SP CIAYOOO!


	4. Chapter 4

A Reason for His Stupidness

Chapter 3

==== Warning! =====

My abal-abal Pic, Miss. Typo yang bertebaran dan eksis dimana-mana. Titik,koma,tanda seru dan tanda-tanda lainnya yang tidak beraturan, sangat tidak sesuai dengan EYD

Please give me review, terima saran dan lain-lain lastly happy reading.

Another Fic gaje from ane...

==== A Reason For His Stupidness ====

Len POV

Jika aku memikirkannya saat ini, aku bisa mengatakan kalau diriku 4 tahun lalu itu seorang yang sangatlah gila karena melakukan banyak hal yang gila, dan tidak masuk diakal.

Apa kau tahu caraku agar orang tuaku memperhatikan mbakku tercinta adalah dengan cara menjadi seorang yang super berandalan, mungkin karena bakat alami yang kupunya aku dapat dengan cepat mempelajari teknik bertarung dijalanan aku masih ingat saat itu aku masih berumur sekitar 11 tahunan dan saat itu aku sudah berhasil menghajar orang-orang yang lebih besar dariku, tapi karena sikapku yang asal-asalan ini juga banyak sekali orang dunia bawah yang menghormatiku dan seperti bisa kau ketahui dalam sekejap namaku telah menjadi legenda disaat aku memasuki umur 12 tahun dan karena hal itulah akhirnya aku memutuskan menjadi pahlawan bertopeng, aku sering pergi malam-malam dan melakukan hal-hal maksiat(#plakkkk), eh salah maksudnya hal-hal seperti malaikat.

Mulai dari mencari anak hilang, sampai mengumpulkan anak-anak jalanan dan mengajak mereka belajar bersama. Well harus kuakui meskipun mereka harus kupaksa untuk berkumpul tetapi saat mereka sudah mulai fokus belajar mereka sangatlah terampil dan semangat sekali yang menyebabkanku makin bersemangat mengajari mereka.

Tapi hal yang merubah sikapku terjadi di malam yang sungguh tidak terduga itu. yap ditengah bulan purnama yang sangatlah indah dan besar aku bertemu dengan gadis yang akan merubah jalan hidupku, gadis yang menjadi cinta pertamaku dan juga gadis yang sangat aneh, seorang dengan mental yang agak berbeda yaitu Suikone Tei.

Dimalam itu dengan pisau berdarah yang habis digunakannya untuk membunuh 2 kucing kecil yang saat ini tergeletak disampingnya, aku bukannya kaget maupun ketakutan aku justru heran dan bertanya

" Hei apa yang gadis sepertimu lakukan ditengah malam dengan pisau itu "

" Aku hanya melakukan hobyku yaitu membuat kucing-kucing ini menjadi berwarna merah dengan cara melumuri mereka dengan darah merah "

" Tapi bukankah hal itu adalah hal yang aneh ? "

" Apa yang salah dengan hobyku, semua orang memiliki hobi yang berbeda-beda, hobiku adalah hobiku dan hobim adalah hobimu "

" Tapi Hobimu itu salah "

" Apa yang salah ? "

" Bagaimanapun juga hobimu itu sangatlah salah "

Dan semenjak hari itu hari-hari yang sudah kuanggap sebagai hard mode didalam kehidupanku yang pendek bertambah Levelnya menjadi ekstreme mode.

Tetapi bagaimanapun juga waktu-waktu itu adalah waktu yang sangatlah indah bagi kehidupanku yang sangatlah pendek ini.

== Back To reality ==

Dan hari ini aku menyesal sekali karena mengajak Kaito dalam pertandingan itu, aku dapat merasakan pandangan-pandangan suram dari kawan-kawanku sepanjang perjalananku. Tapi memang sih aku tidak bisa menyalahkan pandangan mereka, karena aku biasanya terbenam dinomor berapa ratus dan sekali muncul di10besar aku langsung menempati posisi pertama dengan nilai 600 point, tapi yang menjadi masalahya adalah aku akan menjadi perwakilan pemberi pidato hari ini, itulah mengapa saat ini aku sedang berdiri diatas podium sekolah dengan ditatapi oleh guru-guruku yang sepertinya menunjukan ekspresi " Bagaimana bisa dia mendapat nilai 600 point?"

Karena aku memang tidak menyiapkan hal-hal yang diperlukan untuk melakukan pidato ini seperti mental yang kuat, dan pelafasan kata-kata yang harus benar akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk membuat pidato singkat ini

" Jujur saja aku sebenarnya malas melakukan hal ini, dan aku yakin kalian juga membencinya kan? Karena itu selama durasi minimum untuk satu pidato yang sekitar 25 menit ini aku memberikan kalian izin untuk istirahat dan bersenang-senang, karena saya sebenarnya masih ngantuk karena semalem kebanyakan main eroge jadi sekian dulu pidato istirahat singkat dari saya dan see you 25 menit dari sekarang "

Setelah selesai mengatakan hal itu akupun berjalan kebelakang podium ditatapi dengan horor oleh para guru dan murid yang sedari tadi berdoa mengharapkan agar aku tidak membuat acara ini berantakan.

Dan kurasa aku mengetahui alasannya karena aku dapat melihat sesosok gadis kecil langsung berlari kearahku dengan tatapan " aku akan menendangmu", dari bentuk tubuhnya yang seperti loli dan dengan rambut blondenya itu aku dapat mengenalinya dengan cepat dia adalah salah satu caln penerus keluarga Suikone yang terkenal itu Suikone Mayu, dan dari sikapnya itu aku yakin kalau dia saat ini pasti sedang sangat marah...

Miku Pov

Jujur saat ini kau deg-degan sekali akan apa yang keluar dari mulut Len, dan begitu juga kawan-kawanku. Entah mengapa dibandingkan Len yang saat ini sedang relaks-relaksnya diatas podium kami justru yang menjadi gugup karena takut mendengarkan pidato dari Len.

Perlahan aku dapat melihat mulut Len terbuka, bersamaan dengan terbukanya mulut Len aku dapat melihat dan merasakan kalau kawan-kawanku secara otomatis menahan nafasnya karena ketakutan dan ketika Len membuka mulutnya dan mengatakan

" Jujur saja aku sebenarnya malas melakukan hal ini, dan aku yakin kalian juga membencinya kan? Karena itu selama durasi minimum untuk satu pidato yang sekitar 25 menit ini aku memberikan kalian izin untuk istirahat dan bersenang-senang, karena saya sebenarnya masih ngantuk karena semalem kebanyakan main eroge jadi sekian dulu pidato istirahat singkat dari saya dan see you 25 menit dari sekarang "

Aku dapat melihat muka pucat dari seluruh peserta pendengar pidato ini, terutama saat Suikone Mayu yang memang sudah kami ketahui kehadirannya mulai berlari kearah Len dan dengan sikapnya itu aku dapat mengetahui kalau dia hendak menghajar Len Kagamine.

Normal POV

" HYAAAAH! " sebuah tendangan terbang melayang langsung kearah muka Len Kagamine tetapi dengan tenangnya Len langsung menunduk dan dengan kerennya Mayupun terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya menabrak podium yang tadi digunakan Len untuk berpidato(?)

Dan melihat mukanya yang memerah akibat menabrak podium itu Semua peserta kecuali Len hanya bisa ketakutan karena takut seorang Suikone akan merubuhkan sekolah mereka hanya karena kebodohan 1 orang tapi scene selanjutnya sungguh tidak dapat dipercaya karena

" HWAAHH! " seorang Suikone Mayu menangis dengan kerasnya

" Gah kamu ini, dasar kamu itu seorang Suikone tidak baik kalau kau menangis didepan publik seperti ini "

" Biarin aja! Bukannya Len-_nii_ yang mengatakan kalau sekarang waktunya istirahat jadi kurasa tidak ada salahnya aku berhenti menjadi seorang Suikone dan berubah menjadi seorang anak kecil "

" Well kau sendiri yang mengakui kalau kau itu anak kecilkan ?"

" Tidak! Bagaimanapun juga aku ini seorang Ladies! Len-_Nii_ sampai saat ini kau benar-benar tidak mempunyai delicacy buat cewek ya "

" Yah, yah terserah aja seorang Loli tidak mempunyai Hak untuk meminta diperlakukan sebagai Ladies! " ucap Len sambil tertawa karena melihat perubahan muka Mayu yang menjadi memerah karena dikatakan Loli oleh Len

" MOU! Aku benci ama Len-ni! " ujar Mayu yang menggembungkan pipi putihya

" Iya, iya maaf-maaf aku udah berlebihan main-mainnya "

" Tidak ada maaf bagimu! "

" Semalam aku telat tidur karena aku membuat cookies, karena aku tahu hal kayak gini bakal terjadi "

" COOKIES! BUATAN TANGAN LEN-_NII_! "

" YAAP! Sebagai permohonan maaf aku akan memberikanmu 2/3 cookies buatanku ! "

" GAK Aku mau semuanya! "

" Nanti aku makan apa LOLI! "

" Berhenti memanggilku Loli dan asal Len-_nii_ tahu umurku ini hanya beda 2 tahun dari Len _NII_! "

" Bagaimanapun juga dimataku kau tetap hanya seorang LOLI! "

" HUH! "

" Ara dia ngambek lagi, baiklah daripada marah-marah melulu apa kau mau pergi date bareng bersamaku Mayu-_ojou sama_ " Len yang selama ini dikenal dengan sikapnya yang ogah-ogahan langsung mengeluarkan charisma sebagai buttlernya yang membuat para gadis ditempat itu terkejut dan shock karena aura yang dipancarkan Len lebih kuat dari Moe moe BEAM!

" HNG... " Dihadapan Len yang penuh dengan Aura itu Mayu yang menjadi pusat perhatian dapat terlihat bersusah payah untuk menjaga imagenya dan menghentikan pendarahan dihidungnya secepat kilat

" Ara Ada apa Mayu _Ojou-sama_ ? Apakah _Ojou-sama_ tidak mau berjalan bersamaku ? " ucap Len dengan **Puppy eyes** miliknya

" KYAHHHH! " dan beberapa orang didaerah bangku penonton dapat merasakan bau darah yang tercium dari samping tempat duduk mereka karena beberapa orang gadis-gadis terlihat mengalami NoseBLeed yang berlebihan.

" HENTIKAN ITU! APA KAU MAU MEMBUNUHKU HAH! " dapat terlihat kalau ternyata Suikone Mayu yang sangat terkenal akan ketenangan dan ketegasannya itu sedang mengalami hal yang sangat tidak pernah dibayangkan oleh para murid yang mengetahui dirinya karena saat ini dia mengalami apa yang disebut dengan hujan darah dari hidungnya

" Jadi Mayu _Ojou_-_sama _mau pergi berjalan bersamaku ? "

" Baiklah tapi aku melakukan ini bukan karena aku menyukaimu tahu! "

" Iya aku mengerti! bagaimanapun juga aku tidak memiliki hak untuk menyukai Okou-sama "

" Jangan katakan Hal itu, kita langsung saja pergi memakan cookies buatan tanganmu! Bagaimanapun juga sudah lama kau tidak makan kue buatan Len-_nii _ "

" haha sabar aja aku buat banyakkok, dan juga ini adalah suatu kehormatan bisa berjalan dan memakan kue bersama seorang Suikone _Ojou sama_ " Ucap Len sambil langsung menggengam tangan Mayu yang sedang Nosebleed itu, dan dengan kerennya Len langsung menggendong Mayu ala Bridal karena dia tahu akibat kekurangan darah barusan Mayu pasti sekarang sudah menjadi sangatlah lemah

" Kyah! " dan semua orang disana hanya bisa kebingungan dan terdiam melihat Len yang berjalan pergi dengan Mayu ditangannya itu..

Sementara seorang gadis berambut Twinteal yang berada ditengah kerumunan itu hanya bisa menggeram

" Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau Len ternyata seorang LOLICON! "

===== TBC =====

Snow : Akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga! Meskipun kena WB ane tetep mencoba berjalan maju! Dan akhirnya berhasil juga menyelesaikan chapter ini

Vio : Yap syukurlah anda bisa juga menyelesaikan Fic yang aneh ini

Snow : jangan Katakan hal ini aneh !

Vio : YAP YAP YAP Terserah kau sajalah

Snow : Gomen kalau banyak Typo tangan Author Lecet-lecet jadi susah kalau mau ngetik ( Author abis kecelakaan soalnya )

Vio : Kau benar-benar bad luck author, abis keluar dari RS masuk Lagi gara2 kecelakaan

Snow : Diam POKOKNYA! Author minta maaf karena kependekan dan juga kurang jelasnya cerita dichapter ini pokoknya author bakal usahakan dichap-chap selanjutnya author bakal usahain lebih panjang dan lebih bagus lah, dan memang dichapter ini cuman buat pengenalan Suikone Mayu dan pertemuannya lagi dan untuk Tei bakal dibahas dilain kesempatan, dan please Review and see you in next chap

Balesan Review

**Lyn Ed  
**Thanks udah review XD, iya gomen author kemaren gk sempet ngecheck typonya.  
Biasanya author bakal Re-read Fic3-4 kali tapi kemaren selesai ketik langsung aja posting

**Nekuro Yamikawa  
**Wk, tenang aja angkanya gak ribet-ribet amat kok, otak author juga berbusa kalau kebanyakan gunain kalkulus XD.  
Tenang saja otak ente masih normal kok kalau masih bisa stress baca nific gaje

**Zeita Hikari Copas dari atas  
**Thanks udah review XD, iya gomen author kemaren gk sempet ngecheck typonya.  
Biasanya author bakal Re-read Fic3-4 kali tapi kemaren selesai ketik langsung aja posting

**Alfian**  
Haha iya deh selera kita ini ternyata sama karena bisa dibilang ane juga suka character yang sok bego tapi kalau diperluin dia bisa jadi super hero XD

**2152 cm dan Yami Nova**  
Well itulah isi pidato Len! Sedikit lebih panjang dari yang kemaren XD  
well itulah sikap Len dia itu selalu merasa malas untuk melakukan hal yang tidak diperlukan seperti pidato ini

**Aprian  
**wkwkwk iya dia emang gk punya filter dan enggak punya delicacy kalo soal cewek XD  
Dan hidup LOLICON! XD#dihajar Vio

Wkwkwk iya ini udah update gomen lama!

**Guest**  
Well ini sop iler (PLAAAKKK ). Untuk saat ini Len belum menyukai Miku secara Cinta, dia saat ini masih mengangap Miku sebagai teman selain itu karena trauma yang dialaminya Len masih takut buat mencintai lagi.

Dan untuk hal ini bakal dibahas dichap depan dan itu berhubungan dengan Suikone Tei

Sekian balesan dari repiewnya makasih banyak buat yang ngerepiew QAQ  
Author aneh ini akan terus berusaha melakukan yang terbaik biar bisa cepet update**  
**


End file.
